


YOU WILL PAY!

by lila_luscious1



Series: NYC LOVE JONES [2]
Category: Blindspot (TV), FBI (TV 2018), FBI: Most Wanted (TV 2020), Justified
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Madeline Burke is in Midtown Manhattan, planning an attack against the nation'sfinancial systems. The FBI's NYO, Terrorist Response Unit, and Fugitive Task Force(supported by the US Marshals' Service,  and the NYPD response, capturing the wantedcriminal...can they KEEP HER?YOU WILL
Relationships: Jane Weller & Kurt Weller, Jane Weller/Kurt Weller, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata & Edgar Reade, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade
Series: NYC LOVE JONES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577170
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	YOU WILL PAY!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarletfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [AIC89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIC89/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [Michelle1341](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle1341/gifts), [FuriousFixation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousFixation/gifts), [Daf161](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daf161/gifts), [here_for_gendrya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_for_gendrya/gifts), [meryklaussnatik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meryklaussnatik/gifts).



**NYO TACTICAL OPERATIONS STAGING ROOM**

**"To catch everyone up, who wasn't at the prior briefing: we have a location on Madeline Burke-the coordinates**  
**are in your folders. NYPD S.W.A.T. Commander Michael Rollins' teams please seal off 57th and Broadway;**  
**also Lexington Avenue and 42nd Street. Agent Maggie Green and her team-Broadway and Lexington, end to end.**  
**59th Street and 42nd Ave is 9th Precinct...Agents Zidan is Sierra 1, Agent Skye S2, Agent Briggs S3, and Marshal**  
**Gutterson S4. Snipers fir ONLY on Zidan's 'green', which he'll get from ME. I'll lead Gold Team breaching from the**  
**north entrance; Agent Weller and Bronze Team breach from the South-the plan is to push any 'runners' to the East and or**  
**West entrances, where Blue and Red Teams have containment"**.

Half an hour before departure, Zapata finds the Assistant Director in his office. Behind closed doors, she says to him: "I can lead the team  
today...if you want."

"I don't WANT, Tash. I AM leading the team. We have full coverage on the roofs, the Wellers inside. Nothing will happen."

"But-but..."

"With YOU covering my back, what can happen-hmmm?...Come." He holds her tightly in his strong arms, from which she draws  
comfort and strength.

_North entrance, 2138hrs-Madeline Burke's hide-out_

"Team Leader to Bronze Team: status..."

"Bronze Team ready"...

"Blue Team status..."

"Blue Team ready, Team Leader."

"Green Team?..."

"Green Team, READY, Director."

"Gold and Bronze Teams breaching...NOW!!"

Simultaneous muffled explosions blow the doors off of both North and South entrances, eliciting heavy automatic machine  
gun fire breach-prevention teams at each. "Sierra Teams-suppressing fire!", Reade orders, and bodies begin to fall on the  
enemy side. "READE!" Zapata screams, and he when ducks she squeezes two rounds into the head of one of Burke's thugs from  
her carbine, who had come forward looking for an advantage.

Routed, Madeline's door guards retreat, with the Gold and Bronze Teams pursuing...

On the top floor, Madeline orders Dominic Masters, her second in command to order the helicopters she has on standby in-bound;  
he also sends two teams to stop any law enforcement aircraft from interfering.

In his ear bud, Reade hears the following: "Reade-there are three helos inbound-none are law enforcement-two are GUN SHIPS!", Patterson  
reports.

"Copy-get ours flying-under NO CIRCUMSTANCES does Madeline get off of that roof! Bronze Team-to the roof..."

As Weller and his Team navigate the stairs, they are met by a flurry of bullets, quickly dealt with by the team...on the roof, once the  
helicopters she ordered sees the FBI response, they break away, leaving the ruthless psychopathic criminal master-mind stranded.  
She and her remaining minions surrender without further incident, and find themselves transported to the NYO.

On the drive back to the office, Zapata tells her boyfriend "You really scared me today, Baby. I just barely saw that guy...how...how...  
h-how..."

Reade pulls over and after he parks he gets out and opens her door, embracing and kissing her. "But you DID see that guy: you will ALWAYS  
see that guy; that's why I'm not worried. Yeah?"

"Yeah."


End file.
